el amor no tiene limites
by Lottie-san
Summary: zero odia a los vampiros por haberle quitado todo lo que tenia pero nunca penso que el destino le tenia preparado algo inesperado ahora el lo que mas quiere es protejer a esa vampira ¿maria kurenai y zero podran estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

El amor no tiene límites

los personajes le pertenesen a la gran matsuri hino si no fuera por ella kaname y zero no estarian vivos

Capitulo 1: ¿es amor?

Zero caminaba por la academia Cross estos últimos días la vigilancia no era tanta como hacia años ahora que no había clase nocturna pero aun no sabia que todo cambiaria esa noche.

En la oficina de kaien Cross:

Kaien: kiryuu-kun aquí una chica desea entrar a la academia

Zero: ¿quien?

¿?: Es un gusto verte otra vez zero-kun

Zero: (con desprecio) María kurenai

Kaien: calmate Zero María es una chica normal la vez pasada era controlada por shizuka y eso no volverá a pasar

Zero: olvidaste un pequeño detalle…..(saca la bloddy rose) yo odio los vampiros

Kaien: zero contrólate ella cambio y si eso te molesta debido a que no hay clase nocturna…. Entrara a diurna

Zero: QUE! No te lo permito cross

Kaien: por eso tú la vigilaras

Zero: me niego

¿?: que bien por que ese trabajo te lo asigno la asociación

Zero: kaito

Kaito: si te niegas la asociación te despedirá esta en tus manos cuidar a esa vampira o despedirte de la asociación escoge

Zero: (de mala gana) bien acepto

María: zero me ayudas con mi equipaje por favor

Zero: yo no soy ichiru para estar haciendo todo lo que se te antoje

Kaito: zero….

Zero: bien dame tus maletas

María: aquí están

Zero: vamos a tu habitación

Kaien: en realidad … ella se quedara con sayori la amiga de yuuki

Zero: bien pues vamos a tu habitación camina

María: si zero-kun

En la habitación:

Zero: aquí esta tu uniforme tu horario de clases y una sombrilla cortesía del director

María: gracias (sonríe)

Zero: (se queda viéndola fijamente)

María: zero-kun que me miras

Zero: eh… no no nada mañana inicias y ten cuidado te descubro tomando sangre de los estudiantes y no vivirás para contarlo

María: si zero-kun

Zero: (sale de la habitación) es muy diferente entrar al cuarto que solía ser de yuuki y ver a alguien mas allí

Kaito: ten cuidado a esa vampira le pasa algo y no vivirás para contar lo que paso contigo

Zero: si si si ya entendí

Al otro día en clase:

Chico 1: que bonita es esa chica nueva

Chico 2: olle te ayudo con tus libros

María: son muy amables pero yo puedo sola

Zero: maría-san debemos llegar a clase

María: si zero-kun

Zero: se ve pasiva por estos momentos

María: zero-kun…quería hacerte una pregunta

Zero: dime

María: ¿tú me odias?

Zero estaba pensando en que decirle por que para ser sincero quería decir que si pero por alguna razón su corazón quería decir que no zero no sabía que era pero ella había cambiado en algo

María: zero responde

Zero: eh pues para ser sincero no estoy seguro

Maria: bien lo entiendo

Zero: no es odio completamente es que cuando shizuka te controlaba eras extraña lo comprendes la verdad es que mi odio y rencor por shizuka hace que te desprecie lo entiendes

Maria: lo comprendo zero si alguien le hubiera hecho eso a mi familia nunca lo perdonaría lamento ser esa carga pesada que hace que tu vida sea mas difícil (se va)

Zero: espera (la toma de la mano y se miran a los ojos)

Maria: (se sonroja) zero-kun que haces

Zero: (la besa)

Maria: (se deja llevar)

Zero: (se da cuenta de lo que hizo) perdóname maria-san

Maria: no importa

Zero: mejor hay que ir ya a clase

Maria: si zero-kun

Hola mundo yo soy yui perdonen que este capitulo sea corto es que deseo saber primero su opinión y ver si continuo dejen reviews y vere si pongo a yuuki y a kaname por aquí todo esta en los rivews también acepto sugerencias y comentarios el o la primera en comentar tendrá un pequeño agradesimiento dependiendo de su comentario bye esto va dedicado a dezita Alvarado ojala y lo lea


	2. pelea

disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la gran matsuri hino

maria caminaba sola cuando...

sayori: maria-san! ayudanos yui se callo del puente

maria: pues que esperamos vamos ya (yori la lleva al puente y usa sus poderes de vampira para sacarla)

yui: gracias maria-san

maria: no es nada

yui: pero quedaste toda empapada

zero: que haces aqui cuantas veses te eh dicho que no te mojes te puedes enfermar

maria: zero dejame en paz no tengo 5 años tampoco es para que andes atras de mi como si fuera a matar a alguien

sayori: yui mejor nos vamos aqui hacemos mal tercio (se van)

zero: pero puedes matar a alguien eres una vampira

maria: pero yo ya me harte de que me odies yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un amargado

zero: yo un amargado? si claro y tu eres la señorita perfeccionista (la imita) zero-kun bla bla bla fijate en mi

maria: que ahora insinuas que me gustas pues para tu informacion yo nunca me enamoraria de un amargado como tu

zero: ah si pues yo nunca estaria con una niñita mimada como tu

maria: pues sabes que no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!( se va por el lado derecho)

zero: ni yo!(se va por el lado opuesto)

en la oficina del director

zero: (entra causando un alvoroto y asota la puerta)

kaien: que pasa zero parese como si hubieras peleado con alguien

zero: no paso nada importante

kaien: bien por que tienes visita pasa yuuki

zero: yuuki...

yuuki: hola zero nesecito tu ayuda la tuya y la de cualquier otro vampiro

zero: por que que pasa

yuuki: es mi onissama esta en problemas prefirio que yo me salvara

zero: pero que paso yo crei que kuran era imparable

kaien: que tal si le pedimos ayuda a maria

zero: ni pensarlo esa niña mimada no nos ayudara

yuuki: te conosco zero que acaso estas... enamorado

zero: QUE y de ella ni pensarlo prefiero tragar tierra a eso

yuuki: bueno yo se lo pedire entonces

* * *

bueno aqui esta el capi 2 que va totalmente dedicado a maty mi primera fan y bueno saludos a guest y a franco mis amigos reales

bye hasta el proximo cap el cual vale 5 reviews nuevas


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Hola como están me recuerdan (espero que si) bueno aquí la actualización de la historia

¿?: no vas a decir nada

Yo: nope di el disclaimer me da flojera

Disclaimer: vampire knight no le pertenece si fuera asi no estaríamos en la miseria ahora has tu trabajo y preséntame

Yo: ella es algo asi como mi conciencia …. Como te llamabas

¿?: (suspiro) hisako y no soy conciencia soy un shugo chara

Yo: ah ok hisako yo soy yui

Hisako: eso ya lo se me voy a ver la tele y encuentro una imagen de ikuto y veras que pasa

Yo: bueno aquí la historia me voy a salvar mis imágenes

Maria gritaba enojada ese maldito peliplata la hizo enojar era un desgraciado quien se creía para decirle tales cosas bueno llego a su habitación y se sento en su cama eh inicio a aventar todas sus almohadas

Maria: MALDITO ZERO! No puedo creer que sea todo un cretino

Yuuki: maria puedo pasar

Maria: eh yuuki….. uh sisisisi pasa

Yuuki: hola maria-san como has estado

Maria: bien….(maldito zero) y tu por que viniste y como me encontraste

Yuuki: vine por que nesesito tu ayuda y no fue muy difícil encontrarte por que oi tus gritos por todo el camino

Maria: …..etto

Yuuki: te gusta zero verdad?

Maria: no claro que no es un simple amargado cretino

Yuuki: claro que te gusta

Maria: no claro que no y sobre que necesitas mi ayuda

Yuuki: paso algo una bestia de grandes colmillos ataco a kaname y gracias a ello ahora esta mal herido (llora) el se sacrifico para salvarme tengo que hacer lo mismo por el

Maria: te ayudare

Yuuki: gracias maria-san solo debes darme un poco de tu sangre

Maria: por?

Yuuki: kaname necesita sangre de las personas con las cuales compartio sangre en otras palabras yo, zero y tu yo se que tu no recuerdas pero el no compartio exactamente contigo el compartio con shizuka y como eres su pariente lejano nos podrias ayudar

Maria: bueno cuando nos vamos

Yuuki: mañana en la mañana ah y…..a zero de verdad le gustas

Maria: es encerio…..

Yuuki: si parece que le gustas y….. creo que deben disculparse puedes intentarlo

Maria: lo intentare

Yuuki: gracias por hacer esto por zero (se va)

Después yuuki se fue y ella salio de su habitación y se dirijio a la sala del director minimo vio a zero ir allí bueno eso creía pero escucho algo que no tubo que oir bueno minimo no incompleto

Zero: no puede ir es muy devil

Kaien: calmate zero esto podemos discutirlo con maria-san

Maria: están hablando de mi…..

Zero: me niego a que vaya es muy devil no aguantaría

Maria: (entra de golpe) soy muy devil zero

Zero: ….

Maria: me largo todos aquí son unos desgraciados me voy con yuuki –sama

Zero: espera

Kaien: mejor me voy (sale corriendo)

Maria: que quieres

Zero: (la besa)

Maria: (se deja llevar)

Zero: (se separa de ella y muerde su cuello)

Maria: ze-ze-zero suéltame!

Zero: (se da cuenta de lo que hizo) perdóname maria perdóname!

Maria: ze….ro(se desmaya)

Zero: soy un idiota hize lo mismo que la vez pasada pero esta vez no sere un desesperado (la carga y la lleva a la enfermería

Unas horas despues…

Maria: (despierta) tuve un sueño extraño que zero…..no no podría ser (se levanta de golpe y va hacia el espejo) me…..mordio

Ahí las dejo con el suspenso que pasara entre zero y maria si quieren saber entren a y esperen la actualización

Hizako: a nadie le interesa

Yo: si aja y como leias acerca de zero haber

Hizako: no compares a zero asi niña

Yo: bueno para que no se queden con tanta duda un pequeño adelanto:

Yuuki: maria que tienes en el cuello

Maria: eh no nada

Flashback

Maria: eres un idiota no dejare que vuelvas a morderme nunca te hablare en mi vida….

Yo: listo hasta la próxima saludos a maty


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Aquí el capi cuatro de la historia sorry por subir tan tarde pero eso pasa cuando no recibes muchos reviews asi que si no recibo reviews no subo hasta que recib asi que aquí lo que esperaban el capi cuatro

Maria se paro de la cama de la enfermería zero se había atrevido a morderla ella no entendia ni como ni por que para ser sincera ni sabia como había llegado a la enfermería pero llego alguien que tal vez le aclararía las dudas

Kaito: como te sientes

Maria: asustada como llegue aquí

Kaito: zero te trajo dijo que te desmallaste

Maria: (dijo una mentira para salvarse a si mismo es un idiota) ah no lo recordaba…y kaito-kun que es eso que tienes en la mano

Kaito: eso ah fue algo que me encomendó el consejo matar a un humano y un vampiro que estaban enamorados eso esta prohibido ella era una chica su nombre era belle era una bella chica de cabello dorado y unos bellos ojos azules que cautivaban a cualquiera y el era un vampiro noble de cabello negro y ojos cafes su nombre era akira el era un chico agradable se preocupaba por cualquiera pero el mordio el cuello de belle lo que significa que tendrían que entrar a la lista y ella era una cazadora…..ese tipo de amor esta prohibido el de cazador y presa es el que es sentenciado a muerte lo entiendes…

Maria: si kaito-sama lo entiendo perfectamente (por eso zero le dijo tal mentira kaito) para….protegerme

Kaito: dijiste algo?

Maria: no kaito-sama

Kaito: te veré luego

Maria: si claro

Zero: maria-san puedo pasar

Maria: pasa zero

Zero: maria…

Maria: mi familia me dice meri y preferiría que me llamaras meri

Zero: meri-san asi esta mejor

Maria: si mucho

Zero: quiero pedirte que me perdones

Maria: y por que debería

Zero: por que fui muy lejos y lo lamento

Maria: zero te perdonare si bebes de mi sangre otra vez

Zero: pero

Maria: se que me amas y no lo niegues

Zero: como no voy a negar algo tan ridículo como podría yo zero amarte a ti una vampira

Maria: deja de esconderlo se que bebias de yuuki-sama por que la amabas y no por otra cosa y por eso haces lo mismo conmigo

Zero: no puedo hacerlo

Maria: lo se kaito-kun me explico todo y aun asi te amo zero

Zero: pero yo no puedo estar a tu lado

Maria: me dijo que quien renunciaba a la asociación podría perder ese deber pero eso es tu decisión mi sangre o la asociación

Zero: lo siento pero esto es muy cerrado yo mejor me quedare con la asociación

Maria: (a punto de llorar) bien gracias por decirme lo que de verdad sientes gracias por haberme mostrado que de verdad yo era muy ciega

Zero: maria-san espera….

Maria: ah y lo olvidaba nunca dejare que vuelvas a tomar de mi sangre zero (se va llorando)

Zero: maria-san!

Maria fue corriendo a su habitación y se tiro en su cama y se puso a llorar lloro con todas sus fuerzas y no quería salir se sentía totalmente devil

Maria: ODIO A ZERO LO ODIO LO ODIO!... pero por que no me lo creo ni yo misma es un idiota yo no puedo creerlo pero por que por que mi corazón es tan ciego odio que el me trate como si fuera cualquiera por que no entiende que lo amo

Yuuki: maria-san puedo pasar

Maria: pasa yuuki despues de todo esta era tu habitación

Yuuki: maria-san que paso te vi hace un rato corriendo por el pasillo que sucedió?

Maria: es algo muy personal para mi

Yuuki: puedes confiar en mi

Maria: resivi un muy mal trato de parte de zero

Yuuki: pero el se veía desanimado hace un rato no se veía enojado

Maria: fui muy ciega yuuki muy muy ciega crei que el podría amarme

Yuuki: tranquila eso lo pensamos todos pero yo se que tu y zero estarían muy felices juntos

Maria: de verdad crees eso

Yuuki: no lo creo lo se y gracias por ayudar a mi onissan se esta mejorando rápido

Maria: me alegro por ti

Yuuki: yo se que zero te ama tanto como yo amo a kaname (sorry soy fan de kaname y yuuki)

Maria: gracias por animarme

Yuuki: de nada no quieres dar un paseo

Maria: sipi olle y me puedes decir meri despues de todo somos amigas cierto

Yuuki: claro

Yuuki: olle quieres ir a la mansión

Maria: no es molestia

Yuuki: no claro que no yo quiero que conoscas bien a mi onissan

Maria: bueno pues ire pero esperame un segundo

Yuuki: bien te espero afuera

Maria: si

(ya afuera)

Yuuki: espero que no te moleste pero invite a yori-chan

Maria: no claro que no yori me cae muy bien

Luego vieron una limosina y subieron

Hanabusa: (se baja y le abre a yuuki) buenos días yuuki-sama

Yuuki: hola aidou-sempai traje a unas amigas no es molestia

Hanabusa: no yuuki-sama

Sayori: hola aidou-sempai

Hanabusa: hola yori-chan es un gusto verte de nuevo

Sayori: pienso lo mismo no nos vemos desde aquel dia que nos protegiste de rido

Yui: miren todas es aidou-sempai !

Hanabusa: suban rápido o llegaran las fans

(con zero)

Zero: tome la decisión correcta despues de todo yo no la amo….si…..yo…..no por que no me convensen mis palabras

Kaien: que pasa kiryuu-kun

Zero: nada cross

Kaien: alguien necesita que su otosan le ayude

Zero: desde hace cuanto me converti en tu hijo

Kaien: ya es encerio kiryuu-kun que te tiene tan pensativo

Zero: la llegada de maria es que no se si la amo y al mismo tiempo no se si tome la decisión correcta

Kaien: de ella y la asociación

Zero: si como lo supiste

Kaien: yo tuve el mismo problema con una vampira de años atrás ella era muy hermosa

Zero: y cual era su nombre

Kaien: ella era…la pura sangre yuri kuran

Zero: la madre de yuuki

Flashback:

Kaien: no confio en ti

Yuri: cross yo no entiendo por que me odias tanto despues de todo intentaste asesinarme

Kaien: perdón yuri-san yo crei que intentarias atacarme

Yuri: despues de que me escape de haruka y los guardias para venir a verte crees que te atacaría

Kaien: perdón me perdonarías yuri-san

Yuri: te perdonare si haces algo por mi

Kaien: lo que sea

Yuri: algún dia tendre una hija y el dia que la tenga yo tengo la sensación de que algo pasara conmigo y haruka y quiero que cuides de ella si no puedo estar a su lado me harias ese favor

Kaien: lo que sea por ti yuri-san

Yuri: gracias kaien (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Fin del flashback

Zero: ella sentía que algo como lo que sucedió pasaría

Kaien: por desgracia ella era muy acertada en cosas futuras (se toca la mejilla) aun recuerdo su melódica voz y sus bellos ojos yuuki me recuerda mucho a ella

Bueno ya puse un poco de aidou y yori próximamente shiki y rima hasta la otra y recuerden mi advertencia bye


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo: 5

esta capi va dedicado a dezita Alvarado la escritora de el ladron zafiro y aunque siga con lenguaje scrip intentare que mi próxima historia sea con guion largo lo prometo pero esta será en scrip ojala y aun asi la disfruten todos aquí el capitulo:

maria recién había llegado a la mansión yuuki les había contado acerca de que se haría un baile para festejar la recuperación de kaname y ella personalmente les iba a dar todo para que se arreglaran el baile era en 2 dias por lo cual tenían que arreglarse rápido

maria: que tal ese vestido

yuuki: no

yori: y este

yuuki: no

maria: y…

yuuki: nooooo (ve unos al fondo) perfectos

maria: (ve una joyería a lo lejos) las alcanzo luego

en la joyería:  
vendedor: buenas tardes señorita no gustaría ver estos anillos de por aquí

el vendedor era un apuesto chico de unos 18 años tenia unos ojos zafiro y su cabello era azul

maria: si claro

vendedor: son para una pareja prometedora estaban apartados para una pareja pero por algún motivo nunca vinieron a recojerlos

maria: puedo saber el nombre de la pareja

vendedor: según los datos que me dejo mi jefe sus nombres eran belle fujioka y akira soun

maria: ellos no vendrán los conozco murieron hace unos días

vendedor: que les paso

maria: murieron en un accidente de carro

vendedor: y no desearía comprarlos digo como usted es una chica tan bonita…..digo a de tener un chico especial

maria: pues si los comprare cuanto cuestan

vendedor: 10 yenes

maria: son baratos

vendedor: les baje el presio son especiales y creo que fueron hechos para usted y su novio

maria: gracias y dime maria soy kurenai maria

vendedor: soy usui otonashi

zero se encontraba en aquella plaza y se topo con ese bello pelo plateado de aquella chica que tanto amaba en la joyería claro que no contaba con que estuviera con otro los celos lo estaban consumiendo pero se contuvo un poco pero le ganaron sus instintos

zero: hola maria

maria: zero-kun que haces aquí

zero: que no puedo visitar a la chica mas bonita del mundo

maria: (no lo dice encerio…..) ah ok

zero: y quer haces meri

maria: na-na-nada

zero: encerio y entonces que compras

maria: nada de tu importancia

zero se quedo extrañado no esperaba resivir tal trato no de ella ahora se dio cuenta de que el la había herido bastante por lo que iba a tener que hacer algo esa noche en la fiesta

zero: bueno mejor me voy maria te vere esta noche en la fiesta

maria: como sea

en ese momento ella deseaba llorar el ver a zero le recordaba lo triste que se sentía el verlo y no poder referirse a el como mas que zero

esa noche

era hora del baile todos tenían pareja yuuki y kaname iban juntos sayori y aidou iban juntos y los demás también tenían pareja ella era la única sin pareja asi que se fue al balcón a ver las estrellas y sin darse cuenta se puso a llorar cuando alguien se postro a su lado

¿?: quieres bailar ( trae un antifas N/A se me olvidaba todos los hombres llevan antifas)

Maria: creo que no le gustaría bailar con alguien como yo

¿?: claro que si

Y antes de que ella pudera decir otra cosa la saco a bailar bailaron hasta la media noche cuando pararon se fueron al balcón juntos

Maria: quien eres tu se que eres alguien que conozco

¿?: no soy nadie

Maria: (le quita la mascara) ZERO!

Zero: hice todo lo que pude por bailar contigo

Maria: a que te refieres

Zero: yuuki me invito yo no pensaba venir la asociación no quería que viniera por eso traigo mascara y yo solo quería…..bailar contigo

Maria: (se sonroja) no…..es encerio

Zero: claro que si por que yo…veras yo quiero…. Estar a tu lado

Maria: zero…..

Zero: ya se lo que piensas rechase tu amor pero aun asi quise salir de la asociación y no pude

Maria: no digas mas yo también te amo y también quiero ser tu novia

Zero: entonces maria kurenai te gustaría ser mi novia?

Maria: claro que quiero zero-kun cuanto espere este dia

Zero: (la besa apasionadamente en los labios)

Maria: (se deja llevar)

Se siguieron besando hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire la chica estaba mas que feliz al fin sabia que el corazón de zero le pertenecia solo a ella y que nada los separaría aun….

¿?: ichijou-san tu me ayudaras a que kaname-sama se fije en mi

Takuma: pero kaname-sama solo tiene ojos para yuuki-chan

¿?: si pero pronto reanudaran la clase nocturna y quien sabe tal vez se enamore de mi

Takuma: eso jamas pasara sara

Sara: eres muy negativo takuma sabes que cuando sea la reina de los vampiros te cuidare mejor que ahora

Takuma: sara se realista eso no va a pasar

Sara: cuidadito en tu tono te recuerdo que no eres mas que mi sirviente

Takuma: si sara

2 dias despues en la oficina de cross

Zero: que querias decirme otosan

Kaien: zero te sientes bien tus signos vitales están bien no te duele algo

Zero: no por?

Kaien: me dijiste otosan

Zero: solo quiero ser amable

Kaien: volviendo al tema buenas noticias la clase nocturna se retoma

Zero: QUEEEEEE

Kaien: crei que eso te alegraría

Zero: y por que debería de a….

Maria: zero-kun estas…gomenasai director solo buscaba a zero estábamos jugando escondidas

Zero: (sonrojado) meri puedes salir un momentito

Maria: si zero-kun (sale)

Kaien: eso responde mi pregunta

Zero: silencio cross ya reanudara la clase cuando?

Kaien: en 3 dias

Zero: esta bien

Aquí el capitulo 5 el próximo estará mejor ojala y les guste este capitulo


	6. Chapter 6 una declaracion

Capitulo 6:

Veo que maty ya no me lee (snif) sime leyera comentaria bueno pues aquí el capi ya quien lo quiera leer es su decisión

Maria estaba lista para regresar a su antiguo dormitorio se sentía menos acogedor allí ya que ella estaba sola su nueva compañera era una tal sara shirabuki

Sara: hola yo soy sara tu nueva compañera es un placer conocerte

Maria: si…igual….

Sara: y esa cara larga no dormiste en el dia

Maria: pues no

Sara: entonces duerme has de estar exausta

Maria: no es necesario…..

Sara era agradable era lo que pensaba maria luego llego hora de la clase

En el pasillo hacia las instalaciones…..

Todas: AIDOU SEMPAI! KAIN SEMPAI!

CHICA 1: ya vieron es cross que hace aquí con ellos

Chica 2 : siempre supe que le gustaba kaname

Zero: silencio

Todas: asustadas

Maria: jijiji (mira a zero) (le lanza un beso)

Zero: maria…CRUZAS Y TE HARE LLORAR…

Chica 1: hai

Despues de clase

Maria: (cargando sus libros)

Zero: (le apunta con su pistola) hola amor

Maria: zero-kun

Zero: estoy en vigilancia toma tiraste esto en el camino

Maria: ¿YO? Yo no tire nada (lee el papelito) idiota…..

Zero: te espero antes de tus clases es una cita

Maria: si (lo besa) te veo despues

Zero: y…quien era ese chico

Maria: cual?

Zero: el de pelo negro y ojos morados

Maria: ah es aruto mikawa por?

Zero: no me gusto como te miro…

Maria: no seas celoso yo te amo a ti

Zero: te creo bien pues te vere mañana en la mañana es sábado

Maria: si y lo olvidaba compre esto el otro dia

Zero: que linda cadena

Maria: pontela es como la mia

Zero: si….

Maria: te veo mañana

Zero: si meri

Maria: (besa a zero en la mejilla) adiós

En el dormiorio de la luna

Sara: maria san donde estabas te busque por todos lados despues de clase

Maria: en ningún lado en especifico

Sara: bueno me voy a dormir hasta mañana

Maria: hasta mañana

Al otro dia

Maria se levanta temprano y se va y deja dormir a sara cuando choco con alguien

Maria: gomenasai…..yuuki sama (luego yuuki le tapa la boca y se van a un rincón)

Yuuki: shhhhhh si kaname se entera de que salimos no podremos volver a salir y kaname a esta hora esta dormido asi que hay que salir te parece

Maria: si yuuki vámonos

Yuuki: si

Maria: y….. kaname es muy extricto?

Yuuki: si… no me deja salir a horas diurnas y dice que debo de cuidarme mucho por que me va a pasar algo esque mi onisama esa muy sobreprotector

Maria: zero es también asi

Yuuki: a ti que te dice

Maria: que no salga antes de clase para verlo que me voy a lastimar al resivir mucho sol ya sabes lo típico de el

Yuuki: que lindo que se preocupe por ti tu de verdad le importas

Maria: eso espero

Zero: que les eh dicho de que no trten de salirse a horas diurnas

Maria y yuuki: ZERO!

Zero: calma yuuki no le dire a kuran

Yuuki: gracias zero ahora que Sali me voy a ver a yori

Zero: ah yori vino a recogerla el rubio ese aidou creo

Yuuki: idiota todavía no le digo nada a yori…..

Shiki: prima que haces a estas horas despierta

Yuuki: y tu shiki

Shiki: estaba de regreso de mi viaje

Yuuki: para quien es esa flor

Shiki: para nadie

Yuuki: dime la verdad

Shiki: para rima

Maria y yuuki: awwww

Zero: encerio por eso se ponen asi

Maria: es que es algo lindo lo debes admitir

Zero: bien tienes razón no puedo pelear contigo

Shiki: me voy y no te preocupes prima kaname no se enterara

Yuuki: gracias senri

Con shiki y rima un rato despues

Rima: shiki dijiste que querias hacerme una pregunta

Shiki: rima…. Cunado yo fui poseído por rido tu me protegiste y deceo hacer lo mismo por ti veras tu…quisieras ser mi….novia?

Rima: espere esto mucho tiempo claro que quiero shiki

Aquí termina el capitulo ojala y maty me lea aun

Hisako: por favor síguela leyendo que ya inundo la casa esta llorando mucho esta niña es muy cursi piedad!


	7. Chapter 7 feliz navidad zero!

Capitulo 7: feliz navidad!

Primero que nada feliz navidad a todos mis lectores ya se que este capitulo ha sido esperado por mucho tiempo me disculpo es que no eh tenido tiempo eh estado de un lugar a otro y en lo que pensaba la trama dije "por que no un capi navideño" asi que aquí esta espero que lo disfruten (:

Maria estaba caminando por la academia todos se fueron de navidad ella no pues quería quedarse con su novio por navidad zero se comportaba bien con ella pero el fue a hacer algo asi que ella iba caminando cuando escucho al director hablando con zero

Kaien: kiryuu-kun por que no quieres salir es víspera de navidad

Zero: no me interesa si meri es mi novia pero nadie me va a hacer salir yo ODIO NAVIDAD!

Kaien: zero… que pasa por que no te gustan estas fechas

Zero: tengo mis razones…..

Kaien: (SE VA)

Maria: (entra) zero-kun te encuentras bien

Zero: si meri no pasa nada

Maria: (pensando: tengo una idea) que tal si salimos a cenar siiiiii zero

Zero: esta bien maria solo por ti

Salieron a cenar y al terminar inicio una tormenta de nieve zero pago y ya se iban cuando unos niños chiquitos pidiendo ayuda aparecieron

Niño 1: señorita podría ayudarnos a volver a casa

Niño 2: (llorando) nos perdimos desde hace rato y no vemos a nuestros amigos

Niño 3: nos preocupa no volverlos a ver la tormenta esta muy densa

Maria: no se preocupen niños yo los acompañare a casa de por si no querrán que santa se desvie de camino o si

Niños: gracias señorita

Niño 1: yo me llamo Edwin el es Robert y el es Israel y esa bebita que esta cargando Robert se llama esmeralda puede cargarla usted tal vez usted pueda mantenerla caliente por mas tiempo.

Maria: si claro por que no (carga a la bebe) mira zero ya me siento mama

Zero: no te ilusiones aun (mira a la bebe) pero es muy linda…..

Maria: voy a acompañarlos no me tardo

Zero: hasta crees no te voy a dejar ir sola te acompaño

Maria: claro zero

Caminaron un buen rato y zero pues seguía algo molesto el odiaba la víspera de navidad pero mas que nada odiaba la navidad siguieron caminando con un silencio penetrante cuando maria sompio el silencio

Maria: y sus padres según escuche solo dijeron acerca de sus amigos

Edwin: somos huérfanos

Robert: nuestros padres murieron protegiéndonos de un vampiro hambriento

Zero al esuchar eso sintió que la navidad la odiaba aun mas

Israel: pero no guardamos rencor ellos nos amaban y aunque nos duele hablar de ello todas las noches antes de dormir vemos la luna y nos recuerda a nuestros padres

Maria: esta muy bien que hagan eso la mayoría de los padres dicen a sus hijos cuando están tristes que miren la luna a mi mi mama me dice eso cada que me voy a la academia despues de vacaciones

Zero al escuchar todo eso solo pensaba que eran simples baratijas para hacer a los niños tener esperanza la cual el ya había perdido mucho tiempo atrás iba tan perdido en esos pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando pasaron frente al enorme árbol de navidad de la plaza maria allí se detuvo y se puso a cantarles a los pequeños un villancico ellos la siguieron zero solo miraba eso con asco maria lo noto y se molesto un poco de su actitud fría y distante asi que se sentaron a tomar un descanzo se puso alado de su novio y le dijo:

Maria: zero ya me estas preocupando por que odias tanto navidad no entiendo

Zero: no es nada maria

Maria: dime

Zero: navidad es la fecha en la que perdi a mis padres es por eso que la odio tanto es doloroso para mi ver a todos pasar navidad con sus seres queridos y yo ese dia me siento mal por la muerte de mis padres y no puedo resivir ni siquiera un calido abrazo de un ser querido

Maria: (lo abraza) yo te amo zero y si a ti te disgusta esta fecha me lo pudiste haber dicho o solo saliste por mi

Zero: lo acabas de decir

Maria: mira deja esa cara larga y dejemos a los pequeños en su casa y nos vamos a la academia te parece te encargo a la bebe voy por los niños.

Zero: si…. (la carga) pobre tan chiquita y sin padres ella esta peor que yo…y sonríe es tierno verla se rie bastante lindo (olle un grito) MARIA!

Maria: aléjate estúpido

¿?: que tenemos aquí una vampira que puede darme ese delicioso liquido rojo en abundancia por que proteges a estos niños (la tira)

Edwin: maria-san tengo miedo

Zero: (dispara) aléjate de mi novia y de estos niños de una vez bestia

Maria: (tirada en el piso) ZERO

Zero: yo me encargo aléjate y busca refugio con los niños

Maria: pero…

Zero: solo haslo

Maria: si…

Luego zero mato al nivel E y llevaron a los niños a su casa y zero con mucho dolor dejo a la bebe

Zero: te echare de menos esme

Luego al otro dia maria noto un cambio en la actitud de zero se había puesto menos frio y se porto mas amable en la fiesta de navidad:  
zero: maria vamos se nos hace tarde

Maria: seguro que quieres ir

Zero: seguro

Luego paso la festa y todos disfrutaron del resto del dia exepto alguien:  
sara: ichijou por que kaname sama no me quiere

Takuma: ya te lo dije esta enamorado de yuuki-chan

Sara: esa estúpida pura sangre me las va a pagar solo hay espacio en el corazón de kaname sama para una de las 2 y esa obiamente soy yo (entra maria) ma-maria san

Maria: hola sara feliz navidad ichijou podrias pararte de mi cama por favor

Takuma: si srita kurenai

Maria: y salir de la habitación

Takuma: si maria-san (se va)

Sara: y como te va

Maria: no me cambies el tema

Sara: eh no se de que hablas …..

Maria: no te hagas tonta

Sara: eh eh

Maria: te gusta takuma kun

Sara: eh no (se sonroja) (N/A no por eso si no por que estuvo apunto de ser descubierta en sus planes)

Maria: entonces por que te sonrojas

Sara: eh

Maria: bueno si no quieres admitir esta bien buensa noches

Sara: buenas noches (estuvo cerca)

Que tal les gusto el capi 7 espero que si que tal volvi a ver la temp 1 y me di cuenta de que era invierno por lo cual pensé en este capitulo.

Saludos a maty.


End file.
